Sweet Dreams: What Truly Happened!
by EvelynSera
Summary: Episode 2x10 from an ArMor POV! What if Gwen is not Arthur's true love?Ooops...Purely ArMor...maybe a little  tiny  Arwen :   REVIEW!


**DISCLAIMER: I sadly/unfortuantely do not Merlin. Otherwise I would have given all the gorgeous ArMor fans a totally different story to obsess on!**

**4 days till Season 3! I'm so excited!**

**So I thought: "Why not show to all the beloved ArMor fans what truly happened in episode 2x10 Sweet Dreams?"**

**Because let's face it. All Arwen fans can be proud of Arthur's and Gwen's kiss but we know the truth!**

**And because let's face it we'll never stop hoping something like this really happens….**

**

* * *

**

"_The solution lies in a force greater than you and I can understand. A force that has puzzled many minds. Why it is the greatest force of all. Love. You must find the person Arthur truly loves. One kiss from her will break the enchantment and he will desire Vivian no more."_

That's what the Great Dragon had said. That would work. This time he had done the right thing. He knew Arthur's feelings for Gwen; Arthur had confessed them to him.

"_How can I admit I think about her all the time? Or that I can about her more than anyone? How can I admit I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"_

Didn't he at that point declare his love for Guinevere? Wasn't that true love? Of course, it was. But then why does he feel something is wrong?

He was just being stupid. Everything would work out. Arthur would step out from this tent in a minute fully aware of the situation he is into; fully aware of whom he truly loves. But what is taking the so long? A kiss can't be that long…

The next moment the Prince came out of his tent in his armor ready for the last round of his deadly match. His face was serious, maybe a little angry. His eyes were cold blue.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Merlin said walking behind him as they entered the arena. "You look upset."

"Of course I'm upset, Merlin" he said and the boy smiled and nodded very satisfied with himself. Arthur was back at his senses. "That stupid maid just kissed me in the tent!".

"Yes" he said happier than ever. Wait! WHAT?

"I can hardly see the reason you are smiling like an idiot. My heart belongs to her" the prince said pointing towards the beautiful young woman that was standing next to the Lady Morgana. "I hope she forgives me. Just at the idea of betraying her love this way my heart tears into pieces. Do you think she'll forgive me?" Arthur said anxiously.

Wait! WHAT?

"Arthur!"

The King's voice calling his son to present himself in front of him for the last round brought Arthur back to reality. Sort of.

The prince walked in the arena proudly ready to face King Olaf. Merlin was left behind staring at his sire's back.

WHAT?

It didn't work. Why didn't it work? He hurried himself back to Arthur's tent as the fight started. He found Gwen crying.

"What happened?" he said urgently. "Why is he still like that?"

"Obviously you were wrong, Merlin. He loves me not." She said and she left running and crying her eyes out.

"But..." Merlin said but she was already gone. He felt sorry for her. But he couldn't be wrong. Gwen was the one Arthur held most dear. Could the dragon be wrong? Maybe the enchantment that jester used on Arthur and Vivian was far stronger than love.

His head was spinning. He just couldn't get his thoughts into an order. The screams and gasps that came from the arena had him running back there to see what was happening.

The fight was raging on. It was evident that Olaf had the upper hand. At any moment Arthur would lay dead on the ground. He had to find a solution. But what else could he do?If Gwen wasn't the one, who is it?

With a swing of his sword Olaf had Arthur on the ground pointing at him with it. There was a gasp from the crowd and someone rose from his seat in the royal box. Merlin thought it would be the King. But it was the Lady Morgana instead.

She had one hand on her chest, difficulty breathing. Was she crying? She was definitely shaking. It seemed all the tension and the violence of the fight had quite an effect on her.

Merlin almost heard the click in his head.

–Could she be the one?

–Nah…

–But look at her.

–So what? She cares about Arthur. And? You already knew that. That doesn't mean Arthur loves her back.

–I can try…

–You are going to make Morgana kiss Arthur? I never expected to say that but, boy, I AM STUPID!

His inner monologue ended when he saw Morgana fainting. There was an even louder gasp than the one when Arthur was lying defenceless on the ground. The King had her in his arms at once. The fight was stopped; all eyes on Morgana's unconscious body. Merlin saw Gaius running towards the Royal box to check on her.

But the young warlock didn't care about what was going on over there. He knew Morgana and she was definitely not the faint-hearted type. She was faking it and she was good at it. She stopped the fight and saved Arthur's life.

Everyone's attention including Arthur's and his opponent's was turned to the First Lady of Camelot, who obviously had no intention of stopping her little performance. Merlin couldn't be more grateful. And he had to admit her plan was excellent.

Arthur asked Olaf his permission to reschedule the duel for the following day and made his way towards Morgana. It seemed as if it was too painful and stressing not knowing what was happening to her. His eyes looked worried and upset.

–Could I actually be right?

–You are exaggerating. She is his adoptive sister.

–Shhh.

He was right. Arthur looked seriously shaken and worried. It was crystal clear in his eyes. It was her. Morgana was his true love. He loved her and he didn't even know. He almost wanted to laugh.

As expected Morgana was transferred back in the castle and the duel was cancelled. King Olaf wasn't pleased but he too was worried for the Lady Morgana and he didn't want to offend Uther.

* * *

She was very much aware of all the people that were in her chambers when she opened her eyes. Thankfully, her plan had gone exactly the way she wanted. She had saved Arthur from certain death. Again. And hopefully, Uther and Merlin would have one more day to put some sense into his tiny little head.

The idea hadn't occurred to her until the moment she saw Arthur fall. She hadn't even realised when she got up on her feet. It just stroke her at that moment. A damsel in distress with several chivalrous men around equals big fuzz.

She opened her eyes slowly; she still needed to play her role well. Uther was sitting at the end of her bed; his face lightened up the moment she supposedly regained consciousness. Arthur was not further away. He looked rather relieved. Well, the fainting is quite effective. It got Arthur away from Vivian. Impressive.

"Are you alright, Morgana?" Gaius said. There was a hint of criticism in his voice. Of course, he knew about her little act.

"Yes" Morgana said trying to sound exhausted and confused. "What happened?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"Apparently, the duel was too much for you to take in" Arthur replied. "Quite sensitive, aren't we Morgana?"

"From where I was sitting the duel was too much for you, too" she said back.

"If you've already started fighting then I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your health" Uther concluded and left the room after placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I must inform all these poor gentleman that their lady is fine and well."

"I don't think we're needed any longer" Merlin said giving Gaius a meaningful look.

"Yes why would we?" Gaius laughed and they too left her room leaving Arthur and Morgana alone.

She expected him to follow them as well but he didn't. He just wandered around her chambers saying nothing.

"I see the duel was cancelled" she said and got up from bed. He was next to her in a moment.

"Maybe you should give it a rest." He said putting her down to bed again.

"Arthur, I'm fine" she complained but his grip was too strong. "Maybe YOU should give it a rest. You got quite beaten up by Olaf."

"You worried about me, Morgana? How sweet." he said. Maybe that was the time to make him see some sense.

"You should not fight tomorrow. You barely made it today." Her voice was quiet close to a plea. She didn't want to see Arthur again in such danger as before. His face changed. He was in daydream mode again.

"How could I not fight for my love, Morgana? It's not possible."

"Love? You know her for three days! Look what happened to you back there! Her father would have you sliced up if I hadn't thought of fain-…". She stopped talking before she said too much.

His eyes refocused on her. "You planned this?" he was surprised and angry at the same time. "You put me through hell just to-…"

"Save you from your own stupidity? Yes!" she said. Now she was angry too.

"My feelings for Vivian are not stupid."

"Really?"

He retired himself by her window looking outside hoping he would see his love wandering in the front yard. In the meantime, Morgana got up from bed and approached him.

"Arthur, please. You know how much I believe in you and your skills. I did what I did because I feared for your life. You must not fight tomorrow." She said and touched his hand. He turned his face towards her.

"You really are worried about me?"

"Of course I am". They were even closer now. Their bodies were slightly touching. He was lost in her eyes and nothing else made sense.

–I must kiss her…I want to…

–What about Vivian? Your love?

–Vivian who?

And then he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. A slight brush of their lips just to taste her sweet sense. He didn't know what he was doing; it was more like an instinct that was buried in his chest and now it was unleashed.

He moved back and she opened her beautiful eyes. She smiled back at him and he was lost for words. It was magic. And then it hit him.

The pain was too much; his whole body was aching in particular his right side. He touched his ribs and the pain was insufferable. His knees gave out and he was falling. She caught him and helped him to her bed while screaming for Merlin.

"What is it?" said the boy as he entered.

"Go fetch Gaius. Quick." She ordered but the servant wasn't moving. He just stood there with a huge smile on his face and an I-was-right look.

"MERLIN!"

"Gaius. On my way." he said running to the door.

"Arthur?" she was dead worried. His face was white and pain was all over his handsome face.

"I-…Morgana, I-… I think I love you"

* * *

–I was right. I WAS RIGHT! What do you have to say about that?

–Not that big of an accomplishment. It was obvious from the beginning.

Everything had turned out perfect. Arthur had apologised to King Olaf for the unfortunate events of the previous night and luckily, the King accepted his apology. At last, he could stop worrying for his master's safety for a while.

One by one the Kings departed for their countries. Their goal was reached and there would be peace from now on between their kingdoms.

King Olaf and Vivian were the last to leave. The prince couldn't be happier to have her off his back so he retired in the castle. Merlin followed him.

"Well, at least you have your true love."

"My- what?"

"You have me. I have proof."

"Proof?"

"You kissed her… in her chambers" Merlin said hardly keeping himself from laughing.

"Merlin? Speak of it again and I'll kill you."

"OK!"

* * *

**I'm so happy for this…It might not be great but I really enjoyed writing…**

**And one more reason why Arthur and Morgana should be together:**

**Because Arthur loves his shiny ArMor!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SEASON 3 coming…with two very sweet ArMor scenes ;)**


End file.
